Our School Life
by ZhaoYan22
Summary: "Aku akan memaafkanmu asal kau mau jadi pacarku, gimana?" Kata seorang cowok berandalan di Akademi Dynasty Warriors itu pada seorang cewek yang setahun lebih muda darinya, "Ogah, males banget!" Jawab cewek itu. Yap! Ini fanfic yang bercerita tentang kehidupan sekolah OCxGan Ning! Read&review okay?
1. Chapter 1 Weird Dream

Our School Life

All Dynasty Warriors Character Belong To Koei

Chi: Halo semuaaaaa~

Sie: Ketemu lagi dengan, Chi~ and Sie!

Chi: Chi bikin fanfic tentang OC Chi tentunya Zhao Yan saat berada di sekolah jaman modern!

Sie: Oii, Zhao Yan's Tale belum beres tuh -_-

Chi: Biarin~ Gimana Chi aja, authornya kan Chi

Sie: Iya, iya -_- Pokonya dukung Chi terus yaaaa

Chi: Yap, ayooo langsung baca aja=D

-Weird Dream-

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Kata seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang, ia mengenakan baju zirah dan duduk di sebelah lelaki yang telah terbaring dengan darah mengucur dari mulutnya

"Tidak..Aku akan selalu bersama-mu kan? Aku kan sudah berjanji..Haha"

Ucap lelaki itu sambil mengusap pipi wanita itu

Wanita itu mulai menangis dan memegang tangan lelaki itu dengan erat

"Kau ingat janji kita?"

Mereka mengucapkannya secara bersama-sama

"Selalu bersama kapan pun walau mati kita akan bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya.."

Lalu lelaki itu pun menutup matanya sambil tersenyum pada perempuan itu, perempuan itu pun menangis dengan kencang dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu

*Duak!*

"Kyaaa! Aduh.."

Seorang gadis remaja terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya dan mengusap-usap kepalanya, ia terduduk di lantai sambil memikirkan mimpi yang tadi

"Mimpi apa tadi itu.."

*BRAK!* pintu terbuka dengan kencang lalu keluar seorang wanita sambil marah-marah

"YAN! Cepat bangun! Kamu ini!"

"Kyaaa! Aduh maaf ma! Iya, iya, baiklah Yan segera bangun kok!"

Gadis itu yang dipanggil Yan segera berdiri dan mandi lalu berganti pakaian

Ia memakai seragam SMPnya yang baru lalu menari-nari dan berkaca, ia tersenyum di depan kaca

"Hehe! Sekarang aku adalah siswi SMP! Baiklah!"

Ia segera turun dari kamarnya di lantai 2 dan pergi ke ruang makan disana ada ayah, ibu, dan 3 orang kakaknya

"Selamat pagi!"

"Hei, Yan! Selamat pagi!" Sapa kakak tertuanya, Zhao Tong hari ini kakaknya juga akan menjadi murid SMA

"Hai, selamat pagi, Yan" itu kakak keduanya, Zhao Guang ia sudah kelas 3 SMP

Zhao Yan duduk di kursinya dan mengucapkan "Selamat makan!" Lalu ia mengambil sumpitnya dan mengambil makanan kesukaannya

Tapi, kakak ke tiganya, Zhao Han tiba-tiba mengambil makanan itu, Zhao Yan menjerit karena sebal

Begitulah mereka berdua selalu ribut setiap bertemu

"Han Gege! Kembalikan makanan-ku!"

"Tidak mau! Siapa yang cepat ia yang dapat!"

"Tapi itu punyaku! Kembalikan!"

"YAN! HAN! Hentikan! Bersikaplah lebih dewasa kalian ini sudah SMP kan?!" Bentak ayah mereka, Zhao Yun, ia sangat keras jika sudah melihat anak-anaknya berkelahi

Mereka pun minta maaf dan duduk kembali di meja makan, lalu sarapan dengan tenang

Dan mereka pun pergi ke sekolah, Zhao Yun berangkat kerja dan Sun RuanEr ibu mereka melakukan pekerjaan rumah

Zhao Yan sampai di sekolah barunya itu, sebenarnya sih nggak baru juga, soalnya dari TK sampai Universitas ada semua disitu XD kaya amat ini sekolah?

Dia melihat Guan Yinping bersama Bao Sanniang juga Guan Suo dan Guan Xing, ia segera berlari dan memeluk Yinping dari belakang

"Yinping!"

"Kyaa! Yan?"

"Akhirnya! Aku ingin kita sekelas!"

"Ya, semoga saja!"

"Yan! Sanniang jiejie nggak disapa?" Kata Bao Sanniang dengan iri, Zhao Yan langsung tersenyum dan memeluknya

"Hihihi! Maaf Jie!"

Guan Xing menepuk kepala Zhao Yan dan mengusapnya dengan lembut, ia tersenyum manis

"Akhirnya, kamu sudah berjuang ya, Yan.."

"Ya! Tentu saja Xing!"

"Selamat yah kamu mendapat rangking pertama dalam ujian masuk sekolah"

"Hehehe, terimakasih Xing"

Lalu terdengar keributan, para murid bergosip ria karena melihat kedatangan seorang siswa

Dengan rambut pirang dan seragam SMP mereka dengan kancing terbuka

Penampilannya mirip dengan preman, Zhao Yan melihatnya berjalan, ia pun melihatnya

Mereka saling bertatapan, dan mungkin hal yang mereka pikirkan itu sama

'Dia..Mirip dengan orang yang kumimpikan semalam..'

Setelah beberapa detik, Guan Yinping segera menyapa Zhao Yan yang ia pikir sedang bengong sedari tadi

Ia menepuk bahunya, begitu juga lelaki itu disapa oleh temannya

"Yan, ayo sudah mau mulai!"

"Eh? Oh ya baik!"

Mereka berdua pergi tanpa tau banyak orang yang membicarakan mereka berdua begitu juga 2 lelaki tadi

"Wahh, hei hei murid baru tahun ini cantik-cantik yah.." Kata lelaki yang menyapa lelaki dalam mimpi Zhao Yan tadi

"Hum.."

"Heee? Tumben kau mengiyakan? Aku tidak sangka"

"Sudahlah!"

Dan begitulah mereka berdua ribut begitulah mereka berdua sering ribut, harus guru mereka berdua yang MENJINAKAN mereka *ditendang NingTong*

-Upacara Pembukaan-

Zhao Yan dan Guan Yinping memasukin ruangan olahraga yang dipakai sebagai panggung penyambutan

Seorang mc yang merupakan murid kelas 3 SMP ia menggunakan seragam sekolah

Mc itu naik ke atas panggung

"Selamat pagi semuanya, namaku Zhao Guang, aku adalah ketua osis SMP tahun ini"

Zhao Yan dan Guan Yinping sangat kaget ternyata Zhao Guang kakaknya adalah ketua osis?

Memang sih di rumah ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan Zhao Guang, karena Zhao Guang yang terlalu overprotective padanya, itu sifat yang tidak disukai olehnya

"Saya persilahkan kepala sekolah untuk naik ke atas panggung"

Kepala sekolah naik ke atas panggung ia berseragam berwarna biru dengan kumisnya yang lumayan panjang itu

Ia mengambil mic yang diberikan Zhao Guang dan mulai berbicara

"Namaku Cao Cao, aku adalah kepala sekolah SMP Dynasty Warriors, kuharap setelah masuk kalian memilih klub yang kalian inginkan dan pendaftaran osis akan terbuka kapan saja, semoga kalian senang berada di SMP ini"

Cao Cao terus saja berpidato hal-hal tidak penting (=| hoammm *Chi ditonjok Cao Cao XO*

Lalu lelaki yang muncul di mimpi Zhao Yan itu tiba-tiba naik ke atas panggung dan menyela

Meski telah dihentikan oleh banyak siswa OSIS lain ia tidak berhenti dan ia langsung mengambil mic

"Kepala sekolah! Pidato-mu membosankan! Begini dong!"

Ia tiba-tiba menarik tali di atas panggung dan terdengar bunyi kencang

DOR!

Lalu bunga-bunga turun dari langit-langit ruang olahraga itu, banyak orang terkagum-kagum

"Baiklah! Selamat datang semuanya!"

Zhao Yan dan Guan Yinping terkagum-kagum melihat bunga-bunga itu (hehhh? Tumben Gan Ning bersikap begitu? Biarinlah namanya juga fanfic XD)

"Cantik sekali.."

Kata Zhao Yan sambil tersenyum dan mengambil salah satu bunga itu

Lalu lelaki itu dipaksa turun oleh seorang guru, ia pun turun dan pergi

Zhao Yan dan Guan Yinping melihat mereka ada di kelas mana tetapi tidak ada di kelas manapun

Lalu ada tulisan special class dan berisi siswa-siswa dari SMP kelas 1 hingga SMA kelas 3

Mereka melihat nama mereka ada disitu dan shock berat

"Hahhhh?! K-kita,,kita masuk special class?!"

"Oh hei, Yan! Lihat! Bahkan ada nama Ping disini! Juga Xing! Dan yang lainnya! Maksud ini semua apa.."

Chi: Yap! Chapter 1 beres!

Sie: Di review loh yaa terussss baca sampe beres

Chi: Kalau ga baca&review nanti Chi ga akan lanjutin fanficnya huhh!

Sie: Mau..Sie..Kutuk?

Chi: Uwaaaa Sie! Udah ga usah! Kalau ga nge review nanti Chi ngambek aja deh!

Sie: Yayaya

Chi: Baiklah keep reading&don't forget the review! ;)


	2. Chapter 2 Our School Life

**Our School Life**

**Chapter 2: Special Class**

Author Note;

Chi: Haloha~

Sie: Yayyy chapter 2!

Chi: Semoga kalian menunggu-nunggu update fanfic ini

Sie: Semoga saja kalian senang dengan fanfic ini

Chi: Yap makasih banyak yang udah baca fic ini~ *bighug*

-Review-

-xtreme guavaniko-

Zhao Yan: *nangisdipojokan*

Guan Xing: Ada apa Yan?!

Zhao Yan: Huweeee Xing :'( Wa-san bilang Yan bakal di siksa kakak kelas Yan:'( gara-gara Yan udah SMP

Guan Xing: *deathglareWa-san*

Chi: Ahahaha, udah udah~ hehehe, Xing Ba nebarin bunga=)) Mungkin bener virus Zhang He menyebar(?) Xing Ba terinfeksi virus Zhang He #dimusouGanNing

Sie: Yup, thanks for review!

-Kanzanaki Haseo-

Chi: Haloha~

Sie: Yup! Thanks review dan tipsnya senpai! Berguna banget buat kita author amatiran ini~ :D

Chi: Chi panggil apa ya? Haseo Senpai/ Kanzanaki Senpai ya? Okey, Seo senpai! Atau Seo Onee-chan ya? Hum hum! Terserah anda sekalian aja deh #plakkk

Sie: Okey, fine Seo Onee-chan, tetap reviews fic kami ya!

Chi: Dan sekali lagi terimakasih~

-ShiRyuSeo(Guest)-

Chi: First, arigatou sudah me-review

Sie: Lalu, gomennasai masih ada typo ._. Chi sihh

Chi: Apa? Kenapa Chi yang disalahin #pundungdipojokruangan *effectanimegalaumuncul*

Sie: Ahahaha, yup! Keep reading fic Chi&Sie ya!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors, just own my OC**

**Warning: OCxGan Ning, OOC, Gaje, Typo, Romansa alay(?)**

**-****Normal POV-**

Zhao Yan dan Guan Yinping masuk ke special class itu lalu baru juga masuk ternyata pintu dihadang oleh beberapa siswa lain. Mereka berwajah sangar dan mereka menghadang para siswa yang mau masuk ke special class itu

"Hei! Jangan menghalangi orang mau lewat!" Teriak Zhao Yan

"Apa?! Hehh! Ternyata murid-murid baru tahun ini berani juga yah" kata seorang lelaki yang tampak seperti pemimpin

"Hei, bukankah dia murid baru yang cantik itu?" Kata seorang lelaki

Zhao Yan mulai kesal *mulai marah~mulai marah~* lalu ia menendang kaki dari lelaki yang menghalangi jalan mereka berdua

Lelaki itu pun jatuh dan teman-temannya mengerubungi lelaki itu, ia tersenyum puas

"Uwaa! Yan! Kau benar-benar kuat! Kapan yah aku bisa sekuat dirimu.."

Kata Yinping dengan kagum

"Menurutku kau sudah cukup kuat, bahkan lebih kuat dariku, Yinping" kata Zhao Yan setengah berbisik sambil tersenyum manis

"Eh apa?" Tanya Guan Yinping polos

"Tidak kok , ayo masuk!" seru Zhao Yan dengan riang

Mereka berdua masuk yah dengan kehebohan karena Zhao Yan telah menendang seseorang dan di hari pertamanya

"Tunggu!"

Mereka melihat ke belakang dan terdapat 2 orang gadis cantik yang 1 rambutnya hitam dan lurus yang 1 lagi berambut coklat kekuning-kuningan dan diikat

"Ada apa?" Jawab Zhao Yan

Gadis yang berambut hitam membungkuk sedikit dan membuat Zhao Yan serta Guan Yinping kaget

"Maaf, tadi pacarku Sun Ce sudah menghalangi-mu.." kata gadis berambut hitam itu dengan sopan

"Da JieJie! Kenapa kamu minta maaf?!" Teriak seorang gadis lagi

"Xiao Qiao, ini semua salah Sun Ce kan karena itu ia dapat balasannya" kata gadis berambut hitam itu lagi

"Tapi!" teriak gadis bernama Xiao Qiao itu yang bersikeras

"Sudahlah Xiao Qiao, namaku Da Qiao dan ini adik-ku Xiao Qiao" kata gadis bernama Da Qiao itu

Zhao Yan tersenyum "Namaku Zhao Yan dan dia Guan Yinping" katanya sambil menunjuk Yinping yang tersenyum

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum pernah melihat ada yang bisa mengalahkan Ce GeGe!" Kata Xiao Qiao dengan kagum, Zhao Yan hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya

"Hehe, terimakasih tapi Yinping lebih kuat dariku" kata Zhao Yan sedikit gugup

"Ooh! Tidak apa! Ayo kita berteman!" kata Xiao Qiao dengan riang

"Ya" kata Zhao Yan dan Guan Yinping sambil tersenyum manis

"Sun Ce, kemarilah" kata Da Qiao sambil melihat ke arah pacarnya

Orang yang tadi jatuh karena Zhao Yan datang menghampirinya bersama dengan temannya

"Maaf, tadi aku sudah menghalangi-mu aku kagum ternyata ada perempuan yang bisa mengalahkan-ku! Mari kita berteman!" kata Sun Ce sambil tersenyum lebar andalannya

"Ya, hehe maaf tadi aku sudah menendangmu hingga terjatuh" kata Zhao Yan sedikit merasa bersalah

"Oh itu tidak apa-apa, nah ini teman-temanku"

Ia memperkenalkan teman-temannya, ada Zhou Yu, Ling Tong, adiknya Sun Quan dan Sun Shang Xiang, anak kepala sekolah Cao Pi dengan tunangannya Zhen Ji

Lalu masih banyak lagi,

"Dan yang itu, Hei Xing Ba kemarilah!"

Lelaki yang ada di mimpi Zhao Yan ia datang dengan seragamnya yang tidak ia kancing-kan

Dengan tampang cuek dan bad boy-nya(kyaaaa bad boy .) itu ia datang tangannya ia masukan ke kantung celana

"Apa?" Katanya, Zhao Yan menjadi gugup entah kenapa

"Sini kuperkenalkan! Yan ini Gan Ning atau Gan Xing Ba!"

"Y-yaa, namaku Zhao Yan, s-salam kenal!" Katanya dengan gugup dalam hati ia menyesal kenapa ia berbicara terbata-bata?

"Hum.." Jawabnya dengan cuek

"Ahh, sudahlah biarkan saja dia itu mungkin lagi bad mood gara-gara dimarahin Pak Lu Meng tadi pagi"

"Ya.."

Lalu Zhao Yan melihat kakak-kakaknya, keluarga Guan, Zhang dan juga Liu Shan. Mereka mengobrol bersama tapi diam-diam Zhao Yan melihat Gan Ning yang duduk di jendela melihat keluar ruangan. Ia sedari tadi duduk di meja kemudian ia turun dan menghampiri Gan Ning

"Hai, ada apa?" Tanya Zhao Yan mencoba untuk bersikap terlihat ramah

"Apa maumu?" jawabnya kasar

"Aku bertanya padamu harusnya kau menjawab-ku bukannya bertanya balik" kata Zhao Yan ia merasa sedikit kesal karena tingkahnya.

"Suka-suka gua, ga usah sok baik deh lu anak baru!" jawabnya lagi dengan kasar, lebih kasar dari tadi

"Begitu.."

Gan Ning menyangka Zhao Yan akan menangis karena itu ia berkata Zhao Yan adalah anak cengeng, tapi ternyata, Zhao Yan menggebrak meja yang berada di dekat Gan Ning, dan sontak membuat semua murid di kelas itu kaget

"Aku tidak sok baik!"

"Hehh,, Kau menantangku anak baru? Baik! Ayo keluar!"

Suasana kelas menjadi ribut, mereka berdua pergi keluar menuju gedung belakang sekolah, Gan Ning dengan kasar mendorong Zhao Yan sehingga ia menabrak dinding dibelakangnya, Gan Ning menghalanginya untuk pergi, ia menaruh tangannya di dinding sebelah leher Zhao Yan, Zhao Yan melipat tangannya, mukanya menunjukan bahwa ia tidak takut

"Namaku bukan anak baru!"

"Emang gua peduli?"

"Ya, tentu saja kau harus peduli! Karena namaku bukan anak baru! Dengar! Namaku Zhao Yan! Dan aku menyesal telah berpikir bahwa dirimu saat upacara tadi keren!" kata Zhao Yan ia kelepasan mengatakan bahwa Gan Ning itu sebenarnya sangat keren, ia langsung menutup mulutnya, mukanya memerah malu.

Deg! Gan Ning berdebar-debar ketika mendengar Zhao Yan mengatakan dirinya keren, lalu Zhao Yan memasang muka cemberut, wajah Gan Ning memerah karena malu

"A-apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?!"

"Jujur saja, kamu itu keren saat upacara tadi! Tapi sekarang aku menyesal bilang seperti itu!"

Mereka terdiam sejenak, Gan Ning menutup mukanya dengan tangannya, karena ia malu dan hanya matanya saja yang terlihat, Zhao Yan melihatnya. Dan ia merasa heran kenapa tiba-tiba Gan Ning menutup mukanya, ia pura-pura tidak peduli, ia mencoba berjalan pergi kembali ke kelas tapi baru 1 langkah ia berjalan, Gan Ning menarik tangannya

"Apa lagi?!" Teriaknya dengan kencang

"G-gak kok! Sana pergi!"

"Gezz, menyusahkan saja" kata Zhao Yan dengan kesal sambil melangkah pergi kembali ke special class itu

"Yan~ Kamu mau ikut klub apa?" Tanya Guan Yinping sambil mendekati Zhao Yan yang sedang duduk di kursinya

Zhao Yan menaruh telunjuknya di pipi kirinya, berpikir sejenak, sedangkan Guan Yinping mengambil kursi dan menaruhnya di samping Zhao Yan lalu duduk

"Apa yahh~ Mungkin aku akan ikut paskibra, dance, teater, desain, dan juga masak?"

"Yan! Banyak amat?"

"Hehehe, soalnya aku akan ikut osis jadi aku akan masuk paskibra, aku suka dance sih~ desain dan memasak juga kalau teater,, Kayaknya nggak jadi deh! Aku masuk paskibra, dance, desain dan masak saja, tapi.. Ikut semuanya aja deh!"

"Itu banyak banget, Yan! *sweatdrop* Memangnya kamu sanggup? Itu kan susah"

"Nggak kok, aku ga apa-apa, untungnya jadwal harinya berbeda beda, desain hari senin, masak hari selasa, dance hari rabu, kamis untuk paskibra, dan jumat untuk teater" (banyak amat mbaaaa x_x)

Guan Yinping sweat drop aja liat mata Zhao Yan yang berbinar-binar kayak di anime ngomongin kegiatan dia selama seminggu

-Hari pertama untuk kegiatan klub berlangsung-

Zhao Yan berhasil masuk Osis dan ini hari pertama kegiatan klub berlangsung

-Senin-

Sebelum pelajaran dimulai setiap kelas akan di-isi dengan jam wali kelas itu kesempatan untuk murid-murid kelas berbicara dengan wali kelasnya

Seorang guru dengan wajah sangar masuk ke kelas mereka dengan memakai pakaian training berwarna hitam juga ia mengalungkan peluit di lehernya, dan sudah bisa dipastikan itu adalah guru olahraga mereka

Yaitu, "I-it's..It's LU BU!" #plakkkx_x

"Saya Lu Bu! Saya yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian selama 1 tahun ini!"

"Apaa?! Pa Lu Bu?! Mati gua!"Teriak Sun Ce

"Hwaaa mama!"Teriak Sima Zhao

"Aaaaa tidakkkkkkkkkkkk!"Teriak Gan Ning #lebaybanget=))

"Ada yang keberatan?" Tanya Lu Bu

"SAYA!" Semua murid mengangkat tangannya kecuali murid-murid baru

"Oh begitu, kalian saya mau hukum push up 100x, sit up 100x, lari keliling sekolah 100x?" #x_xwhatthe-?! Lu Bu kurang banyak itu hukumannya

"Tidak! Nggak pak kami semua ga keberatan!" kata semua murid serempak

"Bagus-bagus, yap baiklah saya akan tentukan siapa saja yang menjadi pengurus kelas, Sun Ce kamu jadi ketua dan Zhou Yu menjadi wakil, sekretaris kelas ada 2 saya pilih Guan Xing dan Zhao Yan, lalu bendahara Cao Pi dan Guo Jia, seksi olahraga Gan Ning dan Lu Lingqi"

"Wah bapak seenaknya begitu pak? Ga bisa begitu dong paaak!" Kata semua anak yang ditunjuk sebagai pengurus kelas

"Kenapa, protes? *devilsmile*"

"N-nggak pak"

Ia menggambarkan suatu denah di papan tulis secara acak dan ditulis dengan nomor absen masing-masing

"Sekarang kalian pindah sesuai denah tempak duduk ini! Sekarang! Saya hitung sampai 10 tidak pindah juga saya hukum push up 100x!"

"Huwaaaa!"

"1.."

Semua murid segera berlari pindah ke tempat duduk barunya, Zhao Yan duduk di paling belakang dekat dengan jendela dan sebelahnya masih kosong, lalu tiba-tiba, Gan Ning datang dan duduk di sebelahnya mereka berdua kaget ketika tau mereka duduk bersama seperti itu, di depan mereka ada Ling Tong ia duduk bersama Guan Yinping, lalu Guan Ping dengan Xing Cai, Ma Chao dengan Wang Yi, dan sebagainya

Pelajaran dimulai dengan pelajaran seni rupa dan gurunya Guo Huai, Guo Huai memasuki kelas sambil batuk-batuk (dasar kakek-kakek,,#eaaa #ngejeksis?)

Zhou Yu sang ketua kelas special class itu membantu Guo Huai duduk di kursi guru

"Uhuk uhuk karena ada murid baru pasti kalian belum uhuk mengenal saya uhuk uhuk" kata guru itu dengan nada lemah

"Saya Guo Huai, saya yang mengajar seni rupa, di Akademi ini(gara-gara SMP&SMA dicampur jadi akademi aja deh =D)" #tumbenlancargapakebatuk? #plakk

"Hari ini saya akan menjelaskan tentang seni rupa, seni rupa adalah bla bla bla"

Saat Guo Huai menjelaskan, Gan Ning malah tertidur, Zhao Yan terganggu karena itu. Ia menyentuh tangan Gan Ning dengan telunjuknya, Gan Ning terbangun dan melihat Zhao Yan lalu bertanya

"Apa?"

"Jangan tidur disini, mengganggu saja aku jadi tidak bisa mendengar penjelasan Pak Guo Huai kan"

"Itu sih derita lo!"

"Gezz,, Kamu ini-"

"Sudahlah Yan, dia ini tidak bisa disuruh-suruh, dasar landak berduri!" Kata Ling Tong yang melihat ke arah mereka berdua

Gan Ning langsung kesal mendengar ejekan dari Ling Tong, selalu begitu dan selalu bertengkar (‾▿‾")

"Apa kata lu jerapah?!"

"Dasar rambut landak!"

"Lu ngajak ribut hahh?!"

"Sini lo! Gua ga takut ngadepin lo!"

"HENTIKAN!" Kata Zhao Yan ia menjerit agar mereka mendengarnya

Guo Huai hanya sweatdrop saja melihat murid-muridnya seperti itu dan diam saja, alias guru tidak mau ikut campur

"Berisik!" Kata Gan Ning, ia lalu berdiri dan memasukan tangannya ke dalam kantung celana

Lalu ia pergi keluar sambil menendang pintu kelas, Ling Tong hanya cemberut dari tadi, Guo Huai masih diam dan melanjutkan pelajaran, Zhao Yan melihat ke meja di sebelahnya. Meja Gan Ning yang kosong, ia hanya tidak ingin mendengar mereka berdua berantem

Itu saja yang dia inginkan...

**A/N: **

Chi: Fyuhhh beres juga.. Ku tunggu reviewsnya readers!

Sie: Semoga kalian jadi pe reviewers yang setiaaaa

Chi: Yup! Tunggu fic kami ya~

Sie: Dan maafkan keterlambatan posting kami karena susah masuk site ini

Chi: Kan gara-gara internet positif itu!

Sie: Iya, iya, See your readers!


End file.
